Tu nombre no es Cenicienta
by SandyMalfoy29
Summary: Aparece Pepe Grillo en la habitación de Cenicienta, para salvarla de una comunidad dispuesta a matarla. Cenicienta, resulta ser prima de Draco Malfoy, y su autora ManzanaRojaEnvenenada es la culpable de que SueCenicienta, muera.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Cenicienta le pertenece a Charles Perrault, Pepe Grillo a Walt Disney y Ward Kimball; Draco y Lucius Malfoy, de J.K. Rowling.  
Lo demás es mío con un toque de estupidez premenstrual.

**Editado  
**¡Gracias Ninfa Moira!

* * *

**Tu nombre no es Cenicienta**

Estaba dormida plácidamente sobre mi pobre camita desvencijada, en una habitación pequeña y fea.  
No es el tipo de habitación que merezco, tu sabes, pero así suele ser la vida de cruel conmigo; aún así, puedo decir que soy feliz.  
Era de madrugada, pronto llegaría el sol y tendría que levantarme a ser de nuevo la sirvienta, pero ¡hey!, hay que tener esperanza.

¡Qué la esperanza muera al último!

En fin, yo seguía dormida, con mis cabellos dorados perfectamente acomodados en la almohada, mi rostro perfecto lucía plácido y mi respiración acompasada, hacía que mi perfecto pecho subiera y bajara en un ritmo hipnotizante.  
Entonces, un sonido molesto, de un grillo, comenzó a resonar por la pequeña habitación, perturbando el sueño de la futura princesa, o sea, yo.

—Sue…—una pequeña voz resonó en la habitación.  
— ¿Qué demonios?—pensé, ¿quién en todo el reino se atrevía a despertarme? Además, ya era suficiente castigo tener que limpiar todo el castillo, aguantar a las horrendas de mis dos hermanastras, el remedo de madrastra, el gato de la antes mencionada, una legión de ratones sin hogar, pero eso sí, bien vestidos gracias a mi; como para que las pocas horas de descanso se vieran reducidas por un loco que buscaba a Sue.  
— ¿Quién anda ahí?— pregunté, con lagañas en los ojos, y medio sentada en la cama, sin perder el estilo claro está, además, ¿quién no ha tenido lagañas?  
—Soy yo Sue, Pepe. — la vocecita era cálida y conocida, podía jurar que alguna vez la había escuchado, pero no recordaba en dónde.  
—Yo no me llamo Sue, mi nombre es Cenicienta—. Contesté, ahorita me deshago del loco éste, y bienvenido el sueño.  
—Imaginé que esto pasaría. — contestó la vocecita con pesar. Encendí una vela para poder ver a mi visitante, sin embargo, no había nadie.  
—Enseguida de la vela, niña— dijo la voz al ver mi cara inquieta tratando de encontrarlo, inmediatamente mis bellos ojos azules, se posaron a un lado de la vela y dejaron ver a un grillito vestido con saco y polainas, sombrero de copa y un paraguas a modo de bastón.  
—Pero… pero…  
— ¡Pero nada! He venido por ti.  
— ¿Lo ha enviado el príncipe?— pregunté esperanzada.  
— ¡Que príncipe ni que nada! Estás peor de lo que imaginé Sue.  
—Le agradecería que dejara de llamarme Sue, mi nombre es Cenicienta.

El grillo, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Tu nombre es Mary Sue—. Afirmó Pepe.  
— ¡Está loco! Yo no me llamo así, hay demasiadas Marías para mi gusto.

¿Qué se creía ese remedo de grillo? Él no era nadie para venir a decirme que de la noche a la mañana se había cambiado el nombre y por uno tan corriente como ese.  
Me levanté como una histérica y abrí la ventana de par en par, en el horizonte había una línea de color azul claro anunciando el amanecer, me cruce de brazos y le vi lo más enojada que pude, pero no tanto, mi bello rostro podría arrugarse y ¿qué diría el príncipe?

— ¡Váyase de aquí!—le ordené.  
—Si, pero te vas conmigo, entiende ¡tengo que salvarte!  
— ¿Salvarme de qué?  
—De que mueras en una estaca—respondió con gesto preocupado.

¡Precisamente ese día era el baile en el Palacio Real! Que chorrada. Pero antes de que preguntara "¿Por qué?", el grillo me pidió que me sentara.  
Una vez que lo hice, no hay que olvidar los modales, aún delante de especies inferiores, el grillo se aclaró la garganta.

—Tú no eres Cenicienta querida, eres una copia barata de ella.  
¡Eso si que no! Que mejor se esconda el grillo, que de un momento a otro pasa a ser una mancha de la suela de mi zapato. ¡Momento! No, mejor, no. No se vería bien en mi suela.  
—Pareces Cenicienta—prosiguió el grillo dejando a un lado la cara de pendeja que ahora tenía, ya que me encontraba haciendo un extenso análisis de cuando había autorizado una clonación de mi maravillosa persona—, hablas como ella, cantas como ella, hablas con una veintena de animales como ella y cualquier cosa es buen pretexto para cantar coritos dulzones y aburridos; pero no eres ella.

¡Suficiente! ¡El grillo debe morir! Hice un gesto propio de una diva pop-star con síndrome de cabeza-hueca permanente, pero antes de que sacara a relucir mi maravilloso intelecto, aunque lo duden, me atajó diciendo:

—Negación.

Ok, otra vez, pero más despacito, pensé con cara de estúpida.

—Es el primer síntoma: negar que eres Mary Sue. Aunque en tu caso, serías más bien CanonSue.

Que grillo más pendejo.

—Ahora, me soltaras un discursito, de porqué no eres Mary Sue y harás una rabieta, pero sugiero que lo hagas rápido, que la Horda ya viene. — dijo como tratando de impresionarme. Por favor, esos trucos no funcionan conmigo. ¿Eh? ¿Horda? Después averiguo eso. Primero lo primero.  
—A ver, a ver, ¿por qué dices que soy Sue?— el grillo sonrió ampliamente.  
—Para empezar, ¿cómo se llama tu autora?  
—ManzanaRojaEnvenenada — contesté con suficiencia, Cenicienta-1, Grillo Pendejo-0  
—El autor de Cenicienta se llama Charles Perrault, si fueras la verdadera Cenicienta, sabrías de quien hablo.

¿Y ese Charles de dónde salió? Más le vale al grillo quitar esa cara de creído, que ahorita les hablo a los ratones, con la poca comida que hay en esta pocilga, seguro que se lo devoran. Por la brillante idea: Cenicienta-100, Grillo Pendejo-0.

—Supongamos que es cierto— ahora verás un poco de mi ingenio, grillito de mierda— ¿por qué debo creerte?— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Deberían de darme un premio por mi astucia.  
— ¿Eres perfecta Cenicienta?— preguntó con cara de creído digna de Draco Malfoy, mi primis.  
— ¡Claro!— Más idiota no se puede ser. Una risa maléfica resonó en mi cabeza, ahora entiendo que bien se siente ser la mejor.  
—Y… eres hermosa.

Ni siquiera le voy a contestar a eso, es evidente, grillo ciego.

—Ahora bien, ¿cómo se llama tu primo-hermano?  
—Draco Malfoy— contesté con orgullo, pero… ¿para qué quiere saber el nombre de Draquito? ¡Diantre! ¿Qué tal si el rubito ha hecho tratos con la ley para entregarme?

Sabía que no debía confiar en él, para que me consiguiera las pastillas para dormir.

—Eres caso perdido— afirmó el grillo.  
—¡Qué! No, no. Mira grillito, o te vas al demonio ahorita mismo o yo misma hago que te vayas con tu difunta madre, si es que tienes. Yo no tengo la culpa de ser perfecta, hablar con los animales, tener primos guapos y de sangre pura, aunque…— no pude terminar mi peroata porque una afilada estaca me atravesó el abdomen, ¡mi perfecto y definido abdomen! Me costo más de noventa mil abdominales con pesas de una tonelada, pero no me quejo.  
¡Pero un momento! ¡Una estaca! ¡En mi abdomen!

¡Duele! Pero esperen, como los valientes, veré el rostro de mi asesino antes de morir.  
Ok, no la conozco, es una mujer, ¡pero que rara que está! Vestida así toda de negra, eso si, perfecto maquillaje, me pregunto si ¿será Clinique o el baratito Maybelline?  
En fin.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué a mi?— Es el tono más melancólico que tengo, la versión 2.0 nunca me llegó al correo.  
—Fácil CanonSue: jamás debiste haber nacido.  
— ¿Pero qué te hice yo?— para eso ya estoy hincada en el suelo, me duelen las rodillas, pero todo sea por infundirle dramatismo a la cosa, y con lágrimas en los ojos, esas siempre funcionan.  
—Esto te lo ha hecho tu autora. Es a ella a quien debes de culpar—. Afirmó con cara de sabihonda.

ManzanaRojaEnvenenada, ya decía yo, que no era tan creativo el nombrecito después de todo, y también, ¿cómo era posible que Draco hiciera maravillas con ese palo medio torcido? ¡Ah! Pero que Cenicienta se joda ¿no? Al cabo es una sumisa mensa, que no va a hacer el más mínimo intento de huir por la noche y buscar al príncipe, mi madrastra será una maldita pero no me tiene encadenada.

¡Maldita ManzanaRojaEnvenenada!

Ahora ya sé porque Blanca Nieves te odia.

¿Por qué me hiciste ver como una pendeja?

Y con familia mágica, de Londres, bueno, viven cerca, ¿por qué mí adorado tío Lucius no me llevó con él?

¿Y por qué no tengo poderes mágicos?

Y que ni se atreva a contestar que tengo un hada madrina, que la muy egoísta sólo viene una vez al año.

En que ridículo me han puesto.

— ¡Grillo!— alcancé a gritar, antes de que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo sin vida, ya sé que ya estaba en el suelo, pero mi torso aún estaba erguido. —¡Púdrete!

Me vengaré. Eso sí que lo haré.

_**Aquí yace Cenicienta Canon-Sue Malfoy  
Acaecida un día que una Suethor decidió que era  
buena idea hacerla prima de Draco Malfoy.**_

* * *

**_NA: Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado, el primer fic-parody que hago, ridiculizando a Mary Sue, y con la pena, la primera víctima fue Cenicienta.  
Espero que les haya gustado, y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se sienta ofendido._**

**_¡Arriba el sentido del humor!_**


End file.
